


【ALL庄森】惩罚渣男十八式3

by Starkfeizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: 惩罚渣男的故事（本来以为上下能写完结果写了三更都没完）Attention：腿交、兽化、镜面、跳蛋





	【ALL庄森】惩罚渣男十八式3

“如果我早知如此，我就不会来。”很少有表情的蓝爵现在眉毛都拧在一起。他看向凌乱的床单，上面湿湿黏黏的各种液体，空气里还有精液的腥膻气味。

 

“这就是你说的猫妖？”蓝爵看到了在床上昏睡的庄森，那人一副被使用过度的样子，“他是个人类，毫无疑问。”

 

“比喻义，食人精气的猫妖，某种程度上算得上形象贴切。”林楠对蓝爵挑了挑眉毛，一副不正经的样子，“别绷着个脸嘛，反正金主就是要你配合我拍照片，至于是人类还是妖怪没差……”

 

林楠话还没说完，便感受到了蓝爵冰冷的视线。他被蓝爵看得心里发毛，看了看周围。“如果你真的不想……我想我照片也拍得差不多了，要不你就当无事发……”

 

话音未落，蓝爵一把横抱起躺在床上的庄森就走向浴室。

 

“诶诶，你不能就这么带他走。”

“我不走。在我回到这个屋子之前，你必须把这里收拾干净。”

 

林楠想不通，他明明说了蓝爵可以走人，为什么这个家伙看起来一脸不情愿却还要坚持。难道是庄森的魅力太大了？他拍了拍自己的头。

 

想什么呢……

 

 

浴室的装修也也如同室内一样豪华：灰白纹路的大理石瓷砖、墙面上有巨大的落地镜子。不过蓝爵无暇顾及其他，他看庄森身上斑驳的痕迹，心疼又讨厌。他把庄森放在浴缸里，打开花洒调好适宜的水温，脱下外套，挽起白衬衫的袖子，小心翼翼地给他擦拭身子。从脖颈上的咬伤，到小腹部的白灼，无微不至。直到臀缝之间红肿的那处，蓝爵犹豫了一下，最后还是下决心把手指伸到里面，热水涌入带出浊液。即使处在昏睡状态中，异物侵入还是让庄森不舒服，他好看的眉毛皱起来，眼睛还是紧闭着。

 

“乖，放松。”蓝爵的声音很温柔，庄森安稳了下来，甚至主动张开腿配合。

 

蓝爵看他温顺的样子叹了口气。

 

其实林楠不知道，蓝爵看起来很阴沉不只是因为林楠以惩罚猫妖为借口骗他，更是因为他讨厌人们对于同类那种极为缺乏的关爱。多年前，他用家族的名义起誓，要身为异类保护人类不被其他种族残害，而当他浴血奋战之后，换来的却不是人类的和谐，而是数不尽的内部纷争。往大了说，是整个世界没完没了的战争，小了说，就是他眼前的这种无聊惩罚游戏。他累了，他不想管了，他隐匿在自己的城堡里不问世事，可偏偏那个叫林楠的家伙找到了自己。

 

人类啊，为什么总是互相伤害呢？

 

又是谁，在背后策划这一切？

 

不过终究，这些都是人类们自己的事情，他不该管。

 

所以只要完成任务就好了吧……

 

毕竟是那样一个敏感的地方，即使蓝爵的动作再细微，庄森还是被弄醒了。一睁开眼睛映入眼帘的就是蓝爵那张和其他施暴者一模一样的脸，他怕极了，在浴缸里扑腾着缩到角落，细长的手臂紧紧地抱着膝头。

 

浴缸里的水差一点溅到蓝爵的衣服上，他往后撤了一步，举起双手示意自己是无害的。“我是在给你清理，不然你会生病。你是医生，应该比我清楚这些。”接着他又走过来，庄森配合地张开腿。

 

庄森这才仔细观察眼前人，他发觉蓝爵和之前的两人气质完全不同，他有一种危险的禁欲气息。如果说陈斌是颓丧、梁永泰是狠戾，那么面前的蓝爵就是从骨子里传来的强势，带着冰冷气息的强势，从表面到细枝末节、彻头彻尾的强势。

 

偏偏这样的人在给自己做之前两人都不屑于做的清洁，动作极其柔和。所以应该说他是强大的人有一颗温柔的心，还是说他单纯是一个像连环杀人犯一样追求细节的精致变态呢？庄森想不通：“是你把我救出来的吗？我自己来清理吧。”

 

“不是。我没有救你。”蓝爵面无表情地回答道，“也不用你动手，待会还要折腾你，所以在仅剩的时间里好好休息吧。”

 

“原来你和他们是一起的……”庄森刚刚亮起希望的目光又黯淡了下去。

 

“不算，我只是完成他们给我的委托而已。”蓝爵处理得差不多，他看了一下庄森红肿的穴口，“很痛吧？不过你放心，我不会用那里。”

 

“你要不要把话说的好像我是你们的玩物？”本以为眼前这个精致的人忽视那个帮助他的好人，没想到他还要继续之前的事情。

 

“你不是玩物，你是普通的人类。只不过你没有说不的权利。”蓝爵直白地说出了庄森的处境，极端的理智完美洞察了事实的残酷。“请你放心，我不会像之前的那个人一样暴力。林楠要的是照片，所以我只需要摆出样子就可以了。”蓝爵拿过一边挂着的毛巾来给庄森擦头发。如果不知道他们的对话内容，画面和谐得简直像是美好的夫夫生活。

 

庄森还没来得及反驳什么，浴室的门被敲响，林楠的声音从门外传来：“时间要不够了，你们完了吗？”

 

“快完了，你不觉得这里也很适合拍照片吗？”

 

“是吗？等下我拿相机。”林楠去搬东西。

 

庄森见又要开始拍摄，他连忙抓住蓝爵的手，急切地问他：“如果我给你双倍的钱，拜托你救我出去，怎么样？”

 

“我从来对金钱没有概念，我做事只在意是否完成，所以在现在的任务未完成之前，原谅我不能接受你的委托。”蓝爵又想了想，“如果在这之后你要是调查照片的去向，我大可以帮你。”

 

林楠端着他自己的架子进来。一开门他就看到蓝爵仔细地给庄森擦头发的样子，蓝爵他自己衣服整洁，庄森安静地坐在浴缸里闭着眼睛，浴室的灯也给这一幕补上了柔和的黄光。

 

莫名地，他觉得自己此刻有点多余。“蓝爵，如果答应我你不会带着他跑路，待会我就不打扰你们。”

 

“放心。”

 

林楠把设备弄好，自己出去了，留蓝爵和庄森在房间里。蓝爵直接穿着衣服跨进浴缸，温热的水把他的衬衫打湿，半透明的漏出来他健壮的身体。他直接勾起来庄森的下巴，深深地吻了下去。

 

可能是因为蓝爵吻得深情而温柔，庄森看不透蓝爵在想什么，他不像是之前的那般排斥反抗，闭上眼睛主动地亲吻舔舐，好像是许久未见的情人。

 

蓝爵把头埋在庄森的颈间轻吻，庄森因为嘴唇柔软的触感偏过头，他舔上蓝爵的耳廓，用只有他们两个人才能听见的气音说道：“人都不在了，你还要做下去？”

 

“他不在了，你倒是放松了好多。我说过了，我做只是完成委托。”蓝爵把手撑在庄森耳侧的池壁上，他低头咬住庄森的锁骨，别有意味地把膝盖顶进庄森的胯间。

 

“你倒是没麻烦了，我怎么办？”报复似的，庄森扯开蓝爵的衣服，纹路精美的纽扣崩得到处都是。蓝爵被庄森这么一扑腾脸上溅上了水，水珠顺着他脸颊的流畅线条滑落，一滴两滴落进水里，他俩彼此的沉默之间显示着充分的存在感。

 

“我还是说过了，我可以帮你查。”蓝爵的膝盖往上一顶。西装裤那样一层略显粗糙的布料在男人最敏感的部位摩挲，庄森身子一抖，两个肩膀都往里扣着。

 

“好处……倒是都让你占了。”庄森的手摸上蓝爵的胸肌，坏心眼地捏住他的乳尖。“狡诈。”

 

“我不是。”他从裤兜里掏出来一个跳蛋，塞进庄森的后面，紧致的小穴立刻因为刺激而缩紧，留出来电线连着开关沉在浴缸里。“你要我说多少次，我只是完成任务。”

 

“拿出去……”庄森想把里面的小东西拉出来，蓝爵伸出手制止了他，他指了指镜头：“还在拍呢。”

 

“你就是……狡诈……”

 

“随你怎么想。”他开关推到最大，长眼睛眯起来，看着庄森一瞬间皱起来的眉头，他忽然明白了为什么喜欢皱眉的西施会被人怜爱。

 

本来这一天里后面就被使用的次数过多，身体已经变得麻木，偏偏这时候放进去了一个剧烈振动的东西，快要提不起来的欲火再一次被点燃，呼吸都变得灼热起来，两条长腿不安地想要夹紧，又碍着蓝爵就在他胯间没办法只能双腿大张。即使是在水里，也能看到他的皮肤因为情欲变红，漂亮的嘴巴张开喘息，甚至带了点娇气地扬起下巴。

 

“冒犯了。”听到这句话的庄森眼睛瞪大，还来不及做出其他惊讶的动作，蓝爵就把他的腿折到胸口，两条大腿并拢，柔嫩的大腿根部夹住蓝爵的阴茎。

 

“嗯……道貌……岸然……”

 

身体里的跳蛋让庄森无瑕思考，他只觉得灵魂都被那个小东西震碎了，快感的过度堆积让他想哭。蓝爵的硬热还在自己的腿间摩擦，时不时会碰到庄森的。

 

浴缸里的水因为蓝爵的动作前后搅动，有一些溅落在庄森脸上、锁骨上，蓝爵捧住庄森的脸，用舌尖把水痕舔走。庄森则扬起脖颈，水珠顺着喉结滚落。

 

“别躲。”蓝爵安抚着庄森，大手摸过庄森的肋间，“我又不会伤害你。”蓝爵盯着庄森柔弱的表情，怜惜得紧又硬的发疼。他也想进入庄森的身体里，狠狠地抽插让他哭叫呻吟，猫爪子勾住自己的后背挠出血痕，他也知道腿间的软肉自是不如那小穴里温热柔软，甚至还会收缩贴紧。但是他也没有那么做，因为他知道如果他彻底地和庄森结合，他会失去理智，疯了一样地肏干，把庄森肏到流不出眼泪在他怀里抽噎，甚至自己的异类体质说不定会把他肏到怀孕。

 

只是完成任务而已，不要……就不要牵扯太多，更没必要弄伤他。

 

蓝爵按住了庄森的腿，在他的腿间抽插，硬是把那里的皮肤都磨红了。庄森不堪这种刺激，他两条腿紧绷着，脚背和小腿绷出来好看的弧线，挂在浴缸的两侧。身子在湿滑的浴缸里稳不住，只能两只手抓住浴缸的边缘。他觉得自己好像在大浪里沉浮，从里到外的刺激，灼热的阴茎和剧烈的振动，快要把他蒸发。更要命的是，一睁开眼，就是昏黄灯光下蓝爵宛如雕塑的脸，水波流转映于其上，好像是强大的妖。

 

“蓝爵……不要，腿磨得痛。”

 

而强大的妖怪听命于这媚惑的人类。

 

蓝爵把庄森抱起来，把他放在浴室的落地镜前，他让庄森跪趴在镜子面前，自己的阴茎则是在他的两个臀瓣之间摩擦。

 

“你看看你，漂亮得像个妖怪。”蓝爵看着镜子里满目春情的庄森，他目光模糊神态恍然，明明是沉迷于情欲却又好像万般纯净。“不如把你变成妖怪吧。”

 

蓝爵手一挥，庄森头顶出现了布偶猫一样的黑色耳朵，颈间的项圈上挂着金色的铃铛，还有一个白银的链子一并出现在蓝爵手里。他扯动链子，让庄森上半身立起来。体位变化牵动庄森身体里的跳蛋，小东西刚好撞上他的敏感点，惹得他一声惊呼，连头顶的耳朵都被刺激得向后扭去。他眼睛紧闭着，身子柔软仿若无骨地靠在蓝爵身上。

 

“睁开眼睛看看你自己，很美。”庄森应蓝爵的要求睁眼，一下子就看到他自己一丝不挂地靠在健硕的人身上，皮肤发红，上面挂着水珠。挺立的阴茎在跨间可怜兮兮地吐着清液，没有遮挡，丝毫不知羞耻。更过分的，还能看到垂在腿间的，用一根电线连着的，粉色跳蛋开关。那四方的小东西悬在空中，跟着跳蛋颤动，被不知是水还是淫液的液体弄的亮晶晶。

 

视觉刺激让庄森头皮发麻：“我就……就要……”

 

“那就射出来。”蓝爵咬住他的猫耳，新生的软骨尤其敏感，一咬上去庄森爽得全身颤抖，他呻吟着射了出来，白灼甚至弄脏了镜子。蓝爵也经受不住这般刺激，几次抽插之后，他射在庄森的后背。白灼落在庄森的蝴蝶骨上，好像一幅画。

 

蓝爵把庄森收拾干净，换上了干净的白衬衫和黑裤子，把庄森抱回了之前的卧室。

 

林楠看着现在这样的庄森瞪大了眼睛。他以为猫妖，都是金主告诉他用来欺骗蓝爵的，他自己本身并不相信。所以当他看到带着项圈和耳朵的庄森，吓得不轻。

 

“他不是猫妖，这只是障眼法，如果你不喜欢，那我……”

 

“不不不，很好，就是觉得，差了尾巴。”

 

蓝爵手又一挥，还是布偶猫一样的，奶茶色毛绒绒的大尾巴出现在庄森身后，甚至还会动。

 

蓝爵看林楠眼睛都直了，便说一句话叫醒他。“我想的是，既然你的委托人只需要照片，那么不一定非要是性爱照片对吧。”

 

“你什么意思？”

 

蓝爵不做回复，他走过去挠了挠庄森的下巴，只见庄森顺从地仰起头，认蓝爵抚摸，甚至伸出小舌头舔了舔蓝爵的手心。从林楠的角度看，庄森长睫毛垂着，猫猫唇和粉色的舌头，还有毛茸茸的耳朵，光裸的身子上铃铛一晃一晃。

 

“我的意思是，这样子就可以拍。”


End file.
